The Scent Of Wisteria
by Saslyax
Summary: Humans and Animals have always hated each other, but in a last minute attempt to restore the peace a village was created, Animal Crossing. When a young Human is left homeless what else is there to do, but live with a friend? An Animal friend.


**The Scent Of Wisteria**

**By:**

**Alone In Twilight**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Horror, Supernatural**

**Summary:**_Humans and Animals have always hated each other, but in a last minute attempt to restore peace a village was created, Animal Crossing. When a young Human is left homeless what else is there to do, but to live with a friend? An Animal friend. However this peaceful village is not what it seems to be. What is a Human no Speaker to do?_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Animal Crossing and never will. Nintendo has copyrighted it, and the only thing I own is my OCs and the plot, which I have gathered from my oh so great IMAGINATION._

**A/N:**_Yeah I know most of you readers will most likely skip over this boring crap but anyways this is my first fan fiction!! I would be REALLY happy if you could leave a review when you read this to tell me what you think. I would love constructive criticism so I can get advice on how to improve or you can tell me what you think. Ah yes flames are welcome they rather amuse me. Well lets see… I've had this idea for a while now ever since I played this game with a friend of mine a couple of years ago. Lets just say this whole idea spawned from Mint. _

**Chapter One: The Last Resort**

I gazed up at the dull grey sky above, the maddened looking clouds swirled about as the wind swept by, covering the rays of sunshine, and the calming sea of blue in a blanket of desolation. I couldn't help but sigh, and tore my eyes away from the ugly sight, not that anywhere else around here was more attractive. The station was empty and bereft of any noise or life, which meant that the train _still_ hadn't arrived even after my quick doze. I swore to myself. My foolproof plan of passing the time by had failed like everything else I had been doing this past year… Maybe being here was a mistake, but then again leaving would be too. I was now an unwanted soul, for now at least, in this territory. I had to stay; it was my only option as of now, and besides this way I get to extract some revenge on a certain someone.

Currently I was sprawled out on a rusted, old bench waiting for the train to arrive. Glancing at my wristwatch I noted that it should have been here about forty-five minutes ago. The damn thing was late… _really_ late, and today my patience was already running on the barest of threads… I swear whenever that hell on wheels arrived I _will _kill the conductor. That would teach him a lesson, the late bastard.

I slowly sat up and winced as I did; my whole body was stiff from lying on this metal death trap for so long. To solve my problem I got up and stretched, which dissipated all signs of my previous aches. I could feel all of the rust and grime in my unkempt hair, and quickly combed it all out with my skeletal like fingers. I leaned over the nearby rail and stared blankly at the deadened stalks of grass below. I was in no mans land… It was no surprise though. But in all honesty who in their right mind would step anywhere near _their _territory? …Well I guess that made me insane.

To pass the time I began to bite my fingernails, a habit I picked up over the years, more like a forced one. I glared at my nails with pure disgust; they were already growing back to their natural, elongated length. My slightly sharper than normal teeth easily tore through my nails, and I spat out the rejected discharge onto the ground below where it belonged, in the dirt! It always calmed me when I got rid of my stigma, or at least one of them… Plus the silence had me on edge, and I needed to calm myself this just happened to be one of the many ways to ease myself.

My ears were not used to this kind of quietness, and the annoying buzzing sound that signified silence was irritating my sensitive ears. Usually I suffered from prolonged headaches from all of the noise back in the city, but even _all_ the way out _here_ I can't get a break from this nonexistent noise! Silence. I growled at the thought that it was now on the opposite side of the battlefield… It betrayed me… Silence. Now I wished that I didn't bite off my only means of defense. I felt eerily unnerved. I fingered over where my empty holster was, and was already missing my little friend. Damn rules! Banning me from holding any means of defense until I get those fuckin' papers from that _Nook!_

I turned around to stare at the vacant tracks, the ones where that train should be on! I leaned backwards against the rail to show my nonchalance whenever that train arrived. I wondered when the last time a passenger from here got on the train. Probably never. Though taking a closer look at the barren station I knew someone must have been here at some point in time after I glanced at the abandon newspapers that were scattered about on the dusty ground. Plus the shards of glass (most likely from old beer bottles or if not old bottles of Coke), the tattered candy wrappers (most likely from children or obese, sugar craving adults), and the other random articles that lay scattered were deemed as trash in my eyes, but treasure, perhaps to the original owners. But what really caught my attention was the scent of blood in the air; it was almost palpable. I could almost taste it; I wouldn't forget that. I made a mental note to be on guard. I sniffed the air again, but the blood was too old and faint for me to tell if it was Human or Animal, but I did smell an abnormal amount of dampness in the air.

It was then that I suddenly felt sharp stabs at my skin. Typical, the whole landscape looked like it had gone through hell. I mean everything was either dead or dying, and the atmosphere was unnaturally cold for this time of year. Yet, the one characteristic this hellhole had to remind any passersby that it was Spring was the rain… Great it was now fucking raining! My already numb skin somehow became even more unfeeling due to this new layer of coldness. My breath escaped my mouth in misted puffs as I subconsciously shivered to try to keep warm.

Wow. My life really sucks right now.

First of all my whole domestic life hasn't been that great as of the past couple of months. I get kicked out of my _own_ home because I befriended an Animal who happens to be rather civil than from what my parents always told me. Yes, my dear _parents_ just found out a few days ago about my 'sinful' doings, and _literally_ kicked me out of the house after giving me less than five minutes to forage for my useful belongings in my room, which had never been cleaned by the way. Oh, but not before telling me that I've been disowned. And _now_ I've been wandering around like some lost puppy scavenging off of the filthy ground to live. I was even emaciated like one too. I hadn't eaten a full meal since they found out, I was rather sleep deprived, and exhausted from walking all the way out here. I didn't want to see what I looked like right now, probably looked like shit.

Plus the whole 'Oh my god you're a Speaker' crap didn't help the whole case with my parents. On my eighteenth birthday I found out that I had a nice pair of _horns_ adorning the top of my head! And that wasn't all! I got quite a few more Animalistic features that are supposedly common to Speakers. Actually, the government was quite happy about this whole ordeal, and even sent me brochures to this place called 'Animal Crossing' and said: 'You my friend are the only one who can restore the peace between man and beast. This a great honor for you!' Yeah well tell that to my parents because they've hated me ever since that whole incident. Befriending an Animal was just the last straw for them.

Second was the whole aftermath, the what now. I had nowhere to go, so my only option was to phone my only friend in the world to ask if I can live with her. After eagerly listening to my story she, of course, invited me to stay with, which happens to be Animal Crossing of all places. It may all seem great, but I beg to differ because I will be the only Human in the town. Not even I'm just a half-breed, a mutt… How can they expect someone like that to bring about any sort of peace?

Thirdly the train still hasn't arrived yet! And I'm very well freezing my ass off here!

Sighing, I pulled up my hood to semi keep myself dry. I closed my eyes to try to erase my present misery. In this darkened world I could easily hear my savior in the distance with my radar like hearing. A small smile formed its way onto my face as I listened to the faint sound of the train's whistling, the barely audible sound of the water rebounding off of the metal, and the weak rumbling of the station. My ears began to twitch at all of these newfound sounds. A few minutes later the train pulled to a squeaky stop, which caused me to flinch at the high-pitched reverberation. Ignoring the nuisance I watched as the doors slowly creaked open for my passage. I calmly grabbed the strap of my messenger bag and hopped onto the train that would take me away from this hellhole.

The wooden steps creaked an eerie tune as I ascended to the top of the stairs. The first thing my eyes landed upon was the conductor. I studied the bastard that made me stand outside in the rain; it was hard to see since the whole cart was covered in a layer of shadows. I heard his slow, droning voice demand, "Ticket please."

I just glared at the conductor. Even with the dim lighting I could discern what species he was especially when the lightning flashed. Sniffing the air I smelt a distinctive scent of rotten seaweed; it smelt like a bad day at the beach. He was a turtle! _A fucking turtle!_ No wonder the little bastard was late! I felt like having a little _chat_ with whoever was in charge of hiring around here. I mean who hires a turtle for a job that requires being _on time?_ Where's the logic? I could tell that he sensed my clear agitation that was fuming out in waves. I could nearly taste his fear, and it was delicious.

I cold no longer control my carnivore like instincts as I jabbed my ticket at the creature's head intending to do some subtle damage. I mean what could possibly be the worst injury? A paper cut? My eyes widened when my hand came in contact with soft green fabric instead of flesh. So now I know that turtles have great reflexes, more like instincts. Even with his head half hidden in his shell he could still see my entrapping glare as I peered down upon my prey. I slowly hissed, _"You seem to have enough speed to duck, so… I suggest next time I'm waiting for this train you won't be almost an hour late."_

I saw his shaky nod after he saw my menacing, glowing gaze. However this wasn't enough, and subconsciously my claws grew. I couldn't stop the Carnivoric impulse to kill this waste of space; it wanted blood. I wanted blood. I smelt others in the next cart over. My logic dominated this primal instinct, but I still felt the need for blood. The adrenaline was already coursing through my veins. Drawing my claws I quickly dug them into the palms of my hands to calm myself. I flinched at the stinging sensation in my hands, but the Carnivoric side ignored it, and greedily licked off the blood, my blood. It tasted bitter and less satisfactory since it was my own, but I smiled insanely anyway at the thought that I semi conquered my damned logic.

I then left the driver's compartment though, not before slamming the door shut to just emphasize my anger. I couldn't help, but immediately wince at the booming sound and the sharp stinging sensation in my hands. I wasn't the only one startled by the noise. I watched as some pig or warthog (who smelt like fresh turnips) jump into the realm of the awake, and some hippo mimic the same action. After they composed themselves they stared at me. Really I had to control these impulses… God I swear they'll be the end of me if not drive me to insanity.

Glancing around the cart I found a seat _all_ the way in the back, far away from the other two. On the way down the aisle I ignored my fellow passenger's stares, or tried to at least. I hated it when all eyes were on me; it always made me feel tense. As I passed by the pig my noise twitched at the mere smell of turnips. The scent taunted my noise as I was reminded of just how hungry I was. I swear if you could have an orgasm by the mere sight of food I would have had one right now. God that scent was just as pleasurable as that blonde chick I fucked last week. …Damn, I must be _really_ hungry to have ever thought of that comparison… Great with these thoughts on my mind I'm sure to become hard…

I grumbled as I sat alone and now unnoticed in the back, and made a clear mental note that now was not the time to be getting horny because there's no way in hell that I'd fuck an Animal, or ever do things with myself. Why did I ever come here then…?

Rummaging through my left pocket my fingers brushed against the glossy paper of the item I was looking for. I abruptly snatched it and read its contents again. Besides what else do I have to do until I get to my new home? And I _really_ needed to distract my mind right now.

_**Welcome To Animal Crossing**_

_Animal Crossing is the first town constructed to hold inhabitants that are both Human and Animal. Both parties are able to choose, willingly, if they wish to partake in this new opportunity to reform old relations! We will greatly appreciate your efforts to help reform society between man and beast!_

_-Mayor Tortimer_

—_**Fun In The Sun!—**_

_In Animal Crossing you will come to find that no matter what season it is there will almost always be sunny out! Bask in our fortunate weather!_

_This climate gives one many opportunities to go to our local beach if not enjoy a calming walk throughout our breathtaking landscapes!_

_Enjoy our local fruit, the apple!_

—_**More Fun!—**_

_We have many social activities and numerous local festivals that one can partake in all year round!_

_Try getting a hobby! Maybe it will be prosperous!_

_There are many sights to see! Some include: _

_The local beach, our very own island getaway, nature walks, extensive shopping opportunities, and our local museum._

—_**Socialize!—**_

_Remember this is an opportunity to befriend other villagers, so get out there and make some new friends!_

_ If one is having trouble about how to partake in socializing how about taking a few odd job requests?_

_Our local post office makes it easy to talk to friends who live far away._

_There is always the train to visit nearby towns._

—_**Opportunities!—**_

_Part time at Nook's Cranny_

_Help sell our merchandise, make deliveries, and tend to the landscape_

_-Tom Nook_

_Archeologist for Midnight Museum_

_Help fill our museum with interesting findings, which include: fish, insects, paintings, fossils, and ancient Animal artifacts._

_-Blathers_

_Partner for Copper at the ACPD_

_I need a new partner! Help me keep order in our little town!_

_-Copper_

_New designs are welcomed at Able Sisters_

_All new designs for clothing are welcomed! We will pay you for any new piece that is created! Maybe they will be as famous as one of Gracie's someday!_

_-Sable and Mabel_

_Delivery person for Feathers 'N Fly Post Office_

_Help us deliver mail to our townspeople! (Feathers required)_

_-Pelly and Phyllis_

_Humans in need!! If you sympathize with our cause come move in!_

_-Mayor Tortimer_

_Real estate is cheap! Buy a home today!!_

_-Tom Nook_

I scoffed at this pathetic excuse for a town. They probably sugar coated all of this nonsense to make life their sound _perfect._ My grip tightened as I constricted this poor excuse of advertisement in the palm of my hand. I let gravity do its job as the crumbled ball dropped to the ground below with a small tap. _Nothing_ was perfect.

I could feel the unwanted emotions seeping into my conscious mind, slipping through my hard built mental walls that shielded my mind. Leaning my head against the window I concentrated on the storm outside; I needed to calm down, so I could banish these thoughts from my conscious mind.

I took a deep breath, and focused my senses onto my surroundings. I pulled all of my thoughts onto the thunderstorm outside. (They always seemed to subside my emotions…) I felt my body relax as I slowly succumbed to the numbness. I let the storm ensnare me within its enchantment. I felt oddly relaxed as I motioned my eyes to watch the needle like droplets of rain stab downwards upon the outside world, the blinding light flash upon the landscape, briefly illuminating it in its glow, and how could I forget those heartless looking clouds swirling about lividly intending to instill fear upon the world of the living? My ears twitched as I heard the soft rumbles of thunder (Funny how thunder doesn't effect my sensitive ears), but the wind was a different story. It shrilled as an invisible force compelled the air to blow mercilessly as it tore through the land. I felt the dampness that had seeped into the cart making me feel uncomfortably sticky, the chilling draft scurry in through the cracks in the window as it met my numb skin, and my warm breath as it collided against the icy window forming a misted blotch. I could smell the fresh, muddy soil as it mixed with the freshly spilt drops of rain, the moist air accumulating in the atmosphere above, and the faint smell of burning wood. And I tasted the abundance of iron subsiding in my mouth…

The realization hit me; I could clearly discern the taste of _my_ blood in _my_ mouth! Why could I taste so much of it? It tasted so bitter and repulsive. I felt my stomach lurch to show its dissatisfaction. The scent of my saliva emitted from the palms of my hands. I glanced down and saw scabs covering my previously opened wounds. Did I… just? When did I…? I gagged as I felt the bile seep up my throat, and the nauseous feeling grew. Oh God… I just licked off my own blood! I slumped down against the wall of the train, shivering at how I couldn't remember doing any of this. It took all of my control to keep the vomit from projecting itself outwards. I twitched as I swallowed the acidic substance back down. …So much for calming d—

_Scrrreeeeeeeeech!_

The train jerked to an abrupt stop. To show my complete unawareness my head slammed against the window with the sudden lurching motion, a soft thud immediately followed. Forgetting about my previous worries I rubbed my head trying to soothe the dull ache. I cursed, _"Damn trains!"_

Glancing upwards I glared at the cat that soon emerged through the doors; he was the reason why my head was throbbing. I watched the little fuzz ball glimpse about the compartment, seemingly looking for a familiar face. I studied the stupid creature, and carefully noted that he had grey and white patches of fur, and smelt like a field of dandelions. He seemed to have an aura about him that just screamed, 'Look at me! I'm pathetic!' I mean what's with the hand knitted sweater? God it's hideous. I don't even want to know where he got it… Though, there was, shockingly, one thing about the cat that unnerved yet fascinated me; his eyes were a bright, almost glowing crimson color. It was a dead giveaway of his power; it was like a big flashing sign that told me of it. Where was the fun when the answer was right in front of me? But still… I could feel his essence, his power; it was tangible. Why did it have to be so fucking intoxicating?

It was then that I saw his eyes brighten up, and a big grin etched its way onto his face. He was smiling at _me?_ Why? I watched as he slowly trotted over to where I was sitting. I was mentally cursing. Why would he want to sit all the way back here with a complete stranger? Unless… Could he sense it? I fidgeted with my hood to make sure that it was still concealing my face, specifically my horns and eyes just in case he couldn't. He then plopped right down on the green fabricated seat right in front of me… still _grinning!_

I almost threw up at his perky, sweet voice when it asked, "_Hey!_ Can I sit here with you? I can't stand sitting by myself …and there's barely anyone else on the train. Well there is Joan, but she's sleeping. And I know her! Oh! There's also Rollo, but I just met him the other d—!"

I quickly mumbled, "Go away little kitty cat." God he needed to shut up! Power or not I will _never_ be able to tolerate him! What is with this cat? Does he have a case of the 'oh my god lets make friends with the whole fuckin' world'?

However, he just brushed off my comment like it was nothing, and kept talking! I wondered if he had time to breathe with his continual rambling, "Well Mother always says that I see the glass half full, and it just brightens me up knowing that there are still plenty of rude people out there. I mean we all can't be gifted with politeness, ya know. So anyways my name's Rover what's yours?"

I muttered, "Aiden." Maybe he would go away now knowing who I was, please? …God who was I trying to fool?

He seemed to ponder this information for a moment with a quizzical look fixed onto his face before exclaiming, "Hmm… odd name don't ch'ya think? Well? What do you think of it, friend?"

My words were glazed over with sarcasm, _"Isn't it just the cutest?"_ I felt like hitting myself with something _very_ hard at the present moment. The window seemed to be my best option right now.

"Yeah, it's a great name for a girl! Don't ch'ya think?"

_That's it!_ The cat's gonna' die! Instinctively, I stood up, and lunged at the cat's collar with a clawed hand. I maneuvered so fast that the cat didn't even have time to blink. I smirked when the creature was a good couple of feet off of the ground. I hastily turned to my left, and slammed his back into the window. Ignoring the sound vibrations I snapped, "Was that supposed to be an insult? Cause I'm clearly _A. GUY."_ If only he could see my eyes right now…

I heard him awkwardly stutter, "Oh… umm… a-anyways where are you heading to, friend?" Though he still wasn't intimidated by my clear advantage. He just seemed… embarrassed. Did he not sense it? Or was he that much above me? I couldn't help but tilt my head to my left in confusion.

Knowing that I had to calm down I closed my eyes, and took another deep breath. When I reopened them again I had lost the insane glint in my eyes, and released my tightened grip; Kitty abruptly dropped to the floor, landing on his feet of course. I sat back down in my seat with nonchalance and hissed, _"Shut up."_

Ignoring my comment the cat sat back down too. I saw him eyeing the crumpled brochure on the floor with curiosity. He looked up at me and smiled, "I see, friend! Animal Crossing! Ya know I hear great things about that town! So… are ya moving there, or just going on a vacation?"

I said nothing and made no intimation of my true intentions, everything was under lock and key within my mind, and I soon discarded that mental key into the deepest chasm within my mind. Staring at Kitty I almost toppled over in shock when he guessed, "Umm lets see… I betch'ya moving!" I'm pretty sure he could sense my shock. I mean who couldn't? I'm guessing that's why he continued on with his interrogation, "So where are you gonna' live, friend?"

I give up with this cat! Nothing would get him to leave me alone! I sighed in defeat, "Moving in with a friend."

I saw his slight nod of understanding. He then happily asked, "You _do_ have money, right?"

"Why? You planning on robbing me if I say yes?" Seriously, what was wrong with this cat?

He opened his mouth to answer my question, but was interrupted by a quivering voice call out through the intercom, "P-Passengers we have arrived to A-Animal Crossing, and at a record breaking speed too…" Ha he was still scared by my early performance, how pathetic. I have more respect for Kitty here. I grabbed the strap to my bag, and got up; mentally sighing in pure relief that this would be the last time I see… what's his name? Roger?

Now standing up I glared at the cat; I motioned so that he could now see them. Our eyes met for a brief second, but I soon broke the connection, and strode down the aisle. My hand was about to push the wooden door open, but I paused when I heard the cat screeched in recognition, "You're! You're—!" I never looked back, or heard the rest of his sentence for I was already out the door, and made sure to focus my hearing elsewhere.

I descended down the stairs, but not before giving a last death glare to the conductor. It was peculiar though his scent was different; he smelt like seaweed, _thriving, growing_ seaweed! Ignoring the oddity I shrugged it off, and exited the train. The doors hastily slammed shut with a deafening bang, and I was quickly blinded by the glaring rays of the sunlight. I mentally hissed at my blind eyes and ringing ears. God that bastard had the balls to agitate me one more time; he usually shut the doors with softened care. I flinched and covered my ears when the little prick took off, and the train emitted a screeching moan. He had better hope that I never take his train again!

Brushing off all thoughts of the turtle, or trying to, I briefly wondered how that thunderstorm dissipated so quickly? It was just thriving mad minutes before. That question was soon lost in my mind for I was then immediately bombarded by the scent of wisteria and apples, odd combination. It made my noise twitch at the pure abundance of the two fragrants, and in response I sneezed.

A brown monkey in the train station's bright red uniform instantly greeted me after my quick analysis. He squeaked, "Bless you, squeak! And welcome to Animal Crossing, squeak! Sir, Mr. Nook's waiting for you over there, squeak!"

I glanced over to where the monkey was pointing to, and saw Nook, a brown raccoon standing there with authority on the stone walkway below. I knew he was supposed to meet me, but I felt like something here was missing, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was…

My eyes widened as I noticed that the scent of blueberries was absent from the town, no everywhere…


End file.
